


Soul

by Shellsan



Series: 25 Days of FicMas 2019 [22]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternative Universe - Canon Divergence, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, It isn't obvious but presumably that's what happens, Light Angst, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Timeline What Timeline, and he gets one, its kind of just natural progression tbh, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21901030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shellsan/pseuds/Shellsan
Summary: Reverse of 'heart' where-in they're in asgard and it's 5 times that Loki ignores a comment someone makes out him and the one time Tony stands up for him.This is a companion piece toHeart, but you don't need to have read that to understand this one.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: 25 Days of FicMas 2019 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559080
Comments: 18
Kudos: 223





	Soul

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LokasennaHiddleston](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokasennaHiddleston/gifts).



> It's been ages since I've written frostiron but I'm back~ This was actually a lot of fun to write and I'm pretty happy with how it turned out. As mentioned, this is a companion piece to Heart which is an opposite of this. Apologies for the shoddy editing, i'm very short on time in this Christmas season and honestly? i'm out of energy to care. Hopefully you can enjoy it none-the-less. This is part of my FicMas event and is dedicated to LokasennaHiddleston~

**25 Days of FicMas**

**Day:** Twenty-Two

 **Dedication:** Lokasennahiddleston

 **Fandom:** MCU

 **Pairing:** FrostIron

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of the MCU

**Soul**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Tony was awed from the moment he had landed in Asgard thanks to the newly fixed bifrost. Everything was covered in gold, sweeping lines covering every inch that he could see in a way that would make most Earthen kings weep.

But what caught his attention more was the odd mix of how old aged it looked and yet how advanced it appeared. It was a paradox that he definitely wanted to explore further if given the chance.

Loki coughed from beside him. “Anthony, if you're ready I wish to make it to the All-father sometime _today._ ”

The scold was more amused then anything so Tony did the only thing he felt he could in this situation; he stuck his tongue out like the adult he was.

“Fine. I'll just have to admire everything later on,” he pouted.

“You will have plenty of time to do so,” Loki assured; smiling slightly at the engineers eagerness. “You'll be here for quite a while after all.”

Thinking back to how Loki had offered to help him escape from his failure of a team, he couldn't help but wince a little but nod in agreement. “I think so too.”

Loki seemed to follow his train of thought easy enough but didn't comment further. “Come. We mustn't make the All-father wait. He'll be pain enough to deal with without it.”

There was an underlying sense of trepidation in Loki's words for all he seemed intent on appearing unflappable.

“Then lead on, my God.”

Loki's lips twitched at the sincere tease.

“Very well.”

-1-

It took only a few minutes in the court room with Odin “all-father” for Tony to understand just why there had been so much apprehension in Loki's form when he'd spoken of meeting with his father.

“You've brought a human to Asgard. I cannot allow this, Loki. You always were micheivous but what could have possessed you to think this was okay?” There were murmurs of agreements around the room.

Tony frowned at how easily everyone seemed to accept that this was such a problem. They were allies, were they not? Was it such a bad thing for him to be here?

“This human is the one they call Ironman. He is a warrior and the one who decimated much of Thanos' troops with his weapon. Surely even you are willing enough to let him pass?” Loki asked, ignoring the barbs being thrown from the others in the room and the glares being shot his way.

It would appear that Loki was even less popular than Tony had expected.

“Please father, consider allowing this. Man of Iron is indeed a warrior of excelence and a master smith in his own right. Surely we can allow him some time here to learn from other's of his kind. It would only benefit an ally of Asgard to show that we can rely on him,” Thor cut in.

Tony's arrival seemed to be as much of a shock to Thor as it had been to everyone else in this courtroom but he seemed to be taking it in stride. He almost wanted to praise the other man for finally growing some balls and stepping in – though he was certain that it was for Loki's sake and not his own.

“Very well. I will take this into consideration. But know this. If anything happens because of the human's presence I will be most displeased and there will be consequences.”

The warning warranted a very serious nod from both Loki and Thor before Odin dismissed them. “I would ask that the Man of Iron dines with us this evening so that we might get to know him,” Odin demands just before the door shuts behind them.

As soon as they were shut, Tony sent a glare over his shoulder. “What a prick,” he grumbled.

“Thank you for not speaking up. I fear it was a very complicated task for you,” Loki teased finally. The tension was tight over his shoulders and Tony couldn't help the guilt he could feel welling. They were here for his sake, after all.

“Even I know when to keep my mouth shut on occasion. That I rarely choose to do that is besides the point.”

Loki laughed and just like that some of that tension bled away.

-2-

Thor observed them for a moment before speaking. “You should have warned me that this was happening. I could have sorted things with father earlier.”

And just like that the tension was back and Tony mirrored it, awaiting the argument that was sure to arise.

“I thought that I had it under control.”

Sighing, Thor shook his head in a way that made Tony bristle. It was pure condescension, though he did wonder if the thunderer realised this.

Probably not.

“You should know by now that no matter how you feel about having things 'under control' they rarely are,” he chided.

Tony waited for Loki to disagree, to speak up for himself and deny his brother's words.

But it never happened.

Loki didn't say a word against this, merely taking it in stride the same way that he previously took the barbs of the Avengers. It was jarring to realise that this was what it must have looked like to Loki.

He couldn't say that he liked being on this side more then he preferred enduring the bullying of his so-called team mates.

But just as Loki had watched and waited, Tony allowed Loki to take this one step at a time; glaring at Thor's back as he walked away, instructing Loki to entertain him for the afternoon like his friend would have done anything else.

-3-

Tony really hadn't expected things to escalate any further for at least a few days but it would appear that things here were even worse then he'd expected because the next incident came that night at dinner.

Tony was seated close to Odin so that they could 'converse', opposite one of the warriors three (as Loki had informed him) and next to Loki.

Loki's presence was soothing when he was surrounded by so many powerful people who didn't know him and cared little for his health.

“So, Man of Iron, tell us of your acheivments,” Fandral goaded. There was a glint in his eyes that Tony recognised from so many older men who had doubted him in the past.

Luckily for himself, he had experience with this type. Loki may be a wordsmith of unrivaled ability, but he was so slouch either.

He spun an elegant tale of defeat and triumph, expertly weaving an image of the warrior they wanted him to be and everyhting he presumed they would expect of someone of his station. He spoke of his creations and mastery's in a way that had even Thor wide-eyed (and thank every god there that he didn't speak up about the way Tony was telling his story because he had no desire to be caught in his... not lies, but embellished tales) and didn't need to look to his right to know that Loki was smirking.

Good.

This was much better then the tense feeling he'd been emanating before this had all begun.

“Magnificent. I must say that for all those achievements, I cannot understand why you would wish to spend your time with someone such as Loki. You understand he's a _mage_ do you not?” Fandral spoke the last word so quietly and carefully that Tony was positive he was missing something.

“Of course.”

The tension was back in Loki's figure and Tony fought the urge to glare at the man in front of him who was now sharing a joke at Loki's expense. Now was not the time to make a scene, and he could tell it would only make things worse.

So he sat in silence, practicing more temper control than he'd had to in years and just smiled politely. This was just like any other business dinner or charity ball. Smile, pretend it was okay.

He could rant later.

-4-

Thankfully, the next morning it was just Loki and Tony eating together so he didn't need to worry about being polite or acting out his “Tony Stark” persona. He could just be himself.

“Father was impressed last night. At least according to Thor,” Loki mentions offhand.

“Oh? And what do you think?” Tony asked; smirk tugging at his lips.

“Fishing for compliments are we, Anthony?”

Winking Tony couldn't help but grin. “From you? Always.”

Scoffing, Loki pretended to be appalled but Tony could see the way his lips were twitching and the light shining in his eyes. God, Loki was gorgeous.

“You did well,” Loki admitted finally. It was soft and sincere and it hit Tony like a freight train. Warmth bloomed and he couldn't help but feel slightly flustered at his own reaction.

“I'm glad. Even if I did want to punch that Fadral asshole the entire time,” he grumbled, throwing out the last part just to hear Loki laugh.

“You might just get your chance. He has requested that you join in training to witness your abilities for himself,” Loki comments.

He said it like it was something normal but in that instant Tony couldn't help the way that fear gripped him. An image of Thor holding him against a wall with his hand gripped around Tony's throat; air restricted.

“Anthony, breathe,” Loki soothed as soon as he noticed, eyebrows knitted in concern. “It was a request, you do not have to oblige. I can simply tell them that you have a desire to see other things,” he offered.

“But it would cause you problems.”

“It's fine-”

“No. I'll do it. I don't want to cause you any more problems then I already have.”

Loki sighed, muttering something that he couldn't quite catch, though Tony was sure he heard stubborn in there somewhere. His eyes were fond though making his own heart squeeze tight.

“You were half-way to panic at just he thought of fighting them. How do you plan to actually _do it?_ ” Loki challenged softly.

Tony smiled a little. “The same way I do anything that I don't want to; with effortless grace and unquestionable ease.”

Snorting, Loki shook his head. Tony could tell he was still worried but he reached out to grab Loki's hand, letting his thumb run over the back of it lightly. “I promise you that it will be fine.”

“If you change your mind-”

“I won't.”

“Very well. I shall let Thor know that you are going to join them for their warrior training this afternoon. Until then, I suspect you might find yourself in need of a tour and a list of do's and don't get caught.”

“Not a don't at all?”

The mischief sparkling in Loki's eyes was enough of a response to that.

  
  


In all honesty, Tony had expected that the next time he'd have to bite his tongue would be at their visit to the warriors that afternoon but it would seem that this wasn't the case. After a delightful morning of exploration, Loki and Tony had made their way to the kitchens to aquire some food, only for their head cook to scoff when Loki made his request.

“I assume you'll be wanting fruits and breads, highness?”

The title was mocking and it made Tony frown. Was there something wrong with asking for such a thing?

“Of course. Some meats for my guest, however, would be appreciated.”

The cook nodded in approval and this time Tony was truly baffled so he waited until they had their food – packed into a picnic basket so that they could enjoy their food in the gardens – before making his question.

He was shocked by the response.

“It is not proper for a warrior to spend so much of their time eating things other than meats, cheeses and other heavy items. I, however, have always preferred lighter items such as fruits and breads. Cheese in smaller quanities – most often I prefer honey.

“That's-” ridiculous, preposterous, the most stupid thing that he'd ever heard?

Even without the sentence being completed, Loki seemed to understand; nodding in agreement. “I have learnt to ignore it. You should as well; this will not be the last time it happens.”

It was said so simply that Tony found himself agreeing automatically before trying to backtrack only to have Loki shake his head at him.

“It truly is fine.”

It wasn't but Tony folded like a house of cards when Loki stretched out his hand to rub over the back of his hand much like he had that morning.

“Okay.”

-5-

The last time Tony stood by and watched Loki refuse to stand up for himself it was while they were sparring. He had expected Loki to sit off to the side and let them go at it until Tony admitted defeat and left them alone to laugh at his failure.

Instead, Loki had insisted that they should spar in teams.

They had been reluctant but then Tony had mentioned offhand that it sounded like fun and suddenly it was a _great_ idea. Predictably Loki was on his team (like either of them would have gone for a different result; like any of the others would have teamed with Loki. What a laughable thought) and it had been going so well.

Until the moment Lady Sif managed to get past his defence and then aim a hit towards Loki who's back he'd been watching.

In an instant, Loki called upon a shield to protect himself; the first use of magic since this all began. Using this chance, Tony knocked Sif to the ground with a swift kick to the back of her leg; dodging when she swung her leg back to try and catch him.

In an instant Loki had a dagger to her throat and Thor called the end of this match, as were the terms when they'd begun.

Volstagg glared at Loki. “You saw that, Thor. He cheated. This was clearly a win on our part. If it weren't for Loki's magics we would have had him pinned and met the requirements.”

Thor held up a hand to silence his friend but nodded in agreement. “Of course. You fought well, however, Man of Iron. I'm proud to be an ally.”

Gritting his teeth to stop himself from saying something stupid (such as 'im not your ally' or 'I don't need your pride because all it does is hurt the people around you') he took their loss with grace.

“I must admit, I've never seen you fight out of your armour. You are better than the other's had suggested...” Thor trailed off.

Tony shrugged, trying to play it cool. “One should never reveal all of their cards.” Especially to a group of back-stabbing fakes.

“Wise words. Tonight we celebrate the Lady Sif and Volstagg's victory; you must join us for drinks.” The eagerness in Thor's voice would normally excite Tony but in this case he felt only dread. He could already hear how the night was going to go; full of shitting over Loki and complaining of his magic.

He considered denying Thor when a thought occurred to him.

“If you insist,” Tony joked, offering a wink to Thor and making them chuckle.

“So it is decided.”

-+1-

Loki had seemed put out by his easy agreement and Tony ached to explain to him why he'd been inclined to go along with their stupidity but also feared that the god would make him change his plans.

“Mostly I just want to see if they make a fool of themselves while drunk,” he assured Loki soothingly. There was truth in that statement and he knew Loki could hear it because his lips twitched.

“Very well. This is one thing I definitely won't be welcome to but I’ll be keeping an ear on things,” he warned.

Tony fought hard not to smirk. He was counting on it.

“Why don't you go spend some time with your mother instead. You've been with me since I got here and I hear that she's feeling neglected,” he suggested softly.

Loki's gaze softened and he sighed quietly. “Very well. You may have a point there. Don't have too much to drink – the mead here is strong,” he warned.

“I'll be good, I promise. I'm well adept at looking like I'm drinking more then I am, don't you worry.” He winked just to watch Loki's nose crinkle as he fought not to chuckle.

“You're ridiculous.”

Only for you.

The raised eyebrow from Loki when he looked up from the ore he'd been studying made him wince. He must've said that aloud which- he hadn't intended at all. Not because it wasn't true, but rather because he knew it had sounded more sincere then their flirts had been thus far.

But Loki didn't call him on it, instead moving on without so much as a tease.

Small mercies.

  
  


Tony was sent for too soon and not soon enough. He was restless, eager to put his plans into action but also found himself a little concerned for how everything would work out.

Loki opened his mouth again, likely to remind him that he didn't _have_ to go, but Tony just smiled. “Have a nice evening with your mother and I'll see you later.”

“Very well. I get the point Anthony. Hurry up and go before you make that impatient oaf wait too long.”

Snorting, Tony didn't bother to argue, following after the servant until they reached whatever room they were drinking in that night.

“Man of Iron! Please, join us. Volstagg was just telling us the story of one of his battles.”

“What a shame I missed the first part. By all means,” Tony waved for him to continue, taking a seat and slowly sipping at the drink that he was handed.

The story start once more and Tony settled into wait.

  
  


It didn't take long until their conversation turned towards their spar earlier.

“You move well, Man of Iron. I was impressed, I thought you had been telling tales,” Fandral admitted. “Loki's own habits of telling lies are somewhat contaigeous after all.”

Thor frowned but didn't say a word against it.

Tony, however, saw an opportunity to get the ball rolling and gave Fandral his full attention. “Oh?”

“You weren't aware? He spins his webs of lies so well that some people have even tried to emulate him.” There was a scoff from Hogun.

“Ridiculous.”

“Loki's never lied to me though,” Tony mused, tilting his head.

“You shouldn't believe that so easily. Lies are in Loki's blood,” Sif warned.

Tony blinked guilessly at her. “Is that so?”

“Indeed. Not to mention, have you seen him?”

Tony figured that the wrong thing in this situation would be to say yes, so he kept his mouth shut.

“A disgrace to the Odinson name. He uses magic!”

“What's wrong with that?” Tony asked. He knew what they thought was wrong with that but he played the fool well.

“It's a women's craft; full of trickery and no skill.”

“Did it not take him years to master?” Tony mused, before waving for them to continue when none of them had a response.

“Doesn't change that it's a shame to the Odinson name. Magic is a women's only craft and the fact that he's chosen that to master is dishonour of the highest degree.”

“Not to mention, have you heard?” Fandral asked, leaning close to Tony. “He's _Ergi._ Some of the women have reported in the past that he even let men bed him.”

“What's wrong with that.”

Hogun shook his head woefully. “You poor midgardian. He allowed another man to take him. Disgraceful,” he muttered.

“Why?”

“Because it's unmanly, _Ergi.”_

Clearly the word was worse then that because Thor was starting to twitch everytime it was said.

“Why?”

This repeated until the warriors three were struggling to find ways to get him to understand. At some point after the sixth or seventh why he was sure that Thor had caught on, but the other man hadn't stopped him so Tony continued. Everytime they insulted Loki he asked for clarification.

Again. And against.

Finally Fandral growled, throwing back the last of his nth drink. “Surely you can understand by now!” he grouched. All previous patience for the 'poor mortal' was gone and left behind was an angry warrior who didn't like that he could only come up with worthless reasonings and the like.

“Of course I unerstand,” Tony said. For a moment, they seemed to relax.

That was their mistake.

“I understand that you see a craft that you can't understand that has been mastered by someone to a degree you can never dream of and you're jealous of its capabilities so you lash out. I understand that you have an absolute appalling understanding of Loki is all forms. I understand that you're so conceited that you can't see past your own flaws and seek to understand people who aren't the same as you. I understand many things, but most of all. Right now, I understand why it was that Loki allowed himself to fall from the bifrost. I know I would rather die then live to deal with this anymore.”

It was dead silent in the room, none of the drunken warriors knowing what to say in response to Tony's words. Not that it mattered.

Getting up from his seat, he mock bowed towards Thor. “If you'll excuse me, your highness. I believe it's hightime I found some more enjoyable company for my night. Let's never do this again,” he wished them all cheerily before exiting the room with a flourish.

  
  


Later that night he would hold a disbelieving Loki in his arms and chase away nightmares of the torment he'd suffered at the hands of Thor's friends over the years. And when morning comes, Loki will smile at Tony so bright that Tony doesn't know how to react and can only grin back, burying his head into Loki's chest to hide his flush.

(Spoiler, even after the nth time, this reaction doesn't change.)

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this consider leaving a comment and letting me know or shouting at me over at shellsan.tumblr.com!~


End file.
